


Night of the Stars

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2004. A History book style story of a Sith Empire led by Luke Skywalker and it's rise and fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Stars

The night after Empire Strikes Back, Luke Skywalker leaves the Rebellion for the brighter future as leader of the Golden Empire of the Sith Lords. He is thrown into an interrogation room while they test him about his lineage and abilities.

Lord Vader is worried about his son’s disappearance, and enlists the aid of his old friend Halider, the leader of the pureblooded sith, know as Arayan Sith. When they run into trouble with the Rebel Alliance, Lord Vader begs the help of his son’s friends Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Han Solo and Leia Organa. The five of them find the coordinates of a long lost world, and they believe that they have found Luke at last.

Meanwhile, Luke is finally accepted into the Sith Empire as their leader. He takes the sith name Anduli, Flame of the West, and plots to bring down Emperor Palpatine. He brings with him the Shadow Sith, lost for a millennium to the Order, and they know of the ancient secret of an armor that will repel anything that an enemy wields. They do not tell him of its deadly flaw.

When Lord Vader and his helpers finally reach the sith world of Korriban, they find the monarchy world in a chaos of preparation. They are taken to the prince by young Kishrin, who has no idea that he has disobeyed direct orders from the Sith Council, the old rulers who disliked the idea of an ex-rebel becoming their prince.

Lord Vader reaches Luke and is shocked into silence at the fact that he took over a lost Empire and made it Golden. He looks at his son and tries to convince him that the Shadow Sith are not trustworthy, but Luke is heady with his abilities and ignores Vader’s warning.

Luke forges one of the armor sets and it is set with his symbol, a gold star on a gray star dragon. Then he takes his father into a room and locks him there, telling him to look up the last name of Skywalker and look at its history. When Lord Vader does this, he finds out that the Jedi lied to him about his parentage, and that his father did exist. He had been the Sith Lord Halan Skywalker, and his mother is the brilliant Empress Teta Leader Aleema.

Halan Skywalker had been a Sith Lord from the world of Krismarcth, a sith world captured during the First Sith War of pre-Old Republic times. He had been known for his extraordinary abilities at using lightsabers, and had been revered for his military tactics. The Jedi had feared him, and so they had killed him after capture and torture.

Aleema had been the spoiled and rich daughter of the old leader of the Empress Teta system, and along with her cousin Satal Keto had murdered her aunt, uncle and others. Dark Side Jedi Freedon Nadd had given her several abilities, one well-known one was her ability to cast realistic illusions to hide fleets or even entire star systems. Once she had gotten rid of her teacher by forcing enough darkside energy into him that he burst. She had died at the hands of the Jedi at an attack on Coruscant.

Vader contacted Leia and told her of this, then asked her if she could send something to Luke. She did, and Vader realized that she was his daughter. She confirmed it, telling Vader that her mother’s name had been Padme. Vader asked his daughter to forgive him, and she did. They escaped the chamber after he had taught her some skills of the Jedi.

Leia then told Han, who agreed that Vader had changed and decided to forgive him for the moment. Lando took the most convincing of all, and Chewbacca took the least, since he had been present at the twin’s birth. Han couldn’t believe that his best friend hadn’t told him, and Chewbacca had said that he would not have broken a promise to her.

They left, trying to reach Luke before he killed Palpatine, and Kishrin led them down a secret tunnel to the place where the opposite powers were dueling. Luke released a bright flame of energy from the fire ring of Onderon, founder of the Sith Order. It made the wearer immune to and able to control fire.

Vader had frozen in place at the sight of the fire, which he hated for causing his current condition. Palpatine glared at his apprentice and shouted the sith word for traitor, and then he had speared Luke through the weak spot of the armor, a spot in the right side of the ribcage.

Luke threw his gold double-edged saber at Leia, who caught it and destroyed Palpatine, severing his head from his neck. Vader had come out of his frozen state, and raced toward Luke, pulling him out of the way as Palpatine’s energy burst in fury. Luke stopped his father from removing him, and gave Leia the fire ring and the crown, and gave the medallion of Onderon to his father, telling him that he was right about the Shadow Sith. Anduli, also known as Luke Skywalker then died at the age of twenty-two.

Leia returned to Korriban and the Sith Prince was cremated and Leia crowned Sith Princess all in the same day. Leia married Han and had all of the Shadow and two of the Sith Council leaders executed for treason against the late prince. A young woman showed up at the funeral with a young boy of four, with blond hair, blue eyes and a lisping accent. She said that her name was Chanterelle Amaranthine and the child with her was Luke’s son Pralintir. Leia had declared herself Regent until Pralintir was old enough, and Vader taught the child about sith arts. Pralintir became an elegant leader, cunning and wise but never power hungry, and had loved and revered his father until his own death and one hundred and ten years old. Leia lived to have four children, dying at ninety-six, and Vader died at the age of eighty-four and was honored in an obsidian statue next to his beloved son. This was the end of the Night of the Stars, also known as The Skywalker’s Flame. 


End file.
